


Tormented Dreams

by Berriku



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berriku/pseuds/Berriku
Summary: During the story line of KOTFE.An'ko has dealt with force spirits in the past, but nothing prepared her for the torment of Valkorian haunting her very thoughts... invading her dreams. He would do anything to break her, to get her to accept his power.She's not a very trusting individual, but on this particular night she decided to lower her walls and accept comfort from someone she holds very dear to her heart.





	Tormented Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I'm in no way, a writer... so if you see mistakes or it's just- awful, I apologize in advance! I'm trying my best to improve and honestly I've been so in love with Lana x An'ko lately that I don't think I can stop XD
> 
> So enjoy this self-indulgent story! Expect more to come :)

It had been a calm and rainy night on the planet Odessen, usually a perfect setting for a good night’s rest. For the commander, however, it had been just another restless night. If An'ko could avoid sleep all together, she would. She used every excuse in the book to avoid sleep until she had been forced by Lana and Theron to rest. Nightmares had become a guarantee anytime she fell asleep.

The sith had all but jolted awake in a cold sweat. Her eyes wide, scanning every inch of the room for the vision she had seen a mere second ago.

_**A dream… it was just a dream…** _

She let out a long and shaky breath, gripping the sheets beneath her. Her bright, golden eyes scanned the room, searching for familiar objects in the room in order ground herself.  **…** _ **Relax…**_ she tried desperately to reassure herself, but to no avail. Her hands moved up to her face as she leaned forward. The visions of the dream burned freshly in her mind.

_**Damnit… get a grip on yourself. Don’t give into those fears…** _

What she had witnessed in the nightmare- the visions of the people she cared for laying dead in front of her. The taunting whispers of Valkorian mocking her;  _Remember me…. when your alliance burns to Ash._

The entire galaxy weighed heavily on her shoulders. One wrong move and everyone could suffer for her mistake. If the commander wasn’t prepared and ready- everything they had fought for, all the lives that had died for the sake of the Alliance… would mean nothing.

Her arms wrapped around her stomach, hugging herself. It was rare moments like this that the ‘invincible’ commander felt so…vulnerable and helpless. It was a feeling she absolutely  _loathed_.

Valkorian was twisting her from the inside out, making her see things that weren’t there, dream of scenarios that would never happen. He was trying every manipulative trick he could to crack her. The monster even toyed with her feelings for Lana, playing off her hidden fears. Valkorian was a constant shadow lurking over her, watching her every move; searching for any weakness he could claw his way into.

Tears brimmed her eyes and she feverishly wiped them away.  _ **Crying? Jeez… how pathetic can I be?**_ No matter how many times she tried to wipe them away, the tears refused to stop.

Letting out a soft whimper, she covered her mouth and shifted to get off the bed. Swinging her feet over to the side she moved the covers carefully to stand up, but heard a gentle rustle beside her and then an arm gently wrapping around her waist, stopping her from moving.

An'ko flushed sheepishly at the motion and tilted her head down to look at the floor, clearing her throat in an attempt to conceal her emotions.

 _“I’m sorry Lana… I hope I didn’t wake you. I- ah.. was just going to get a drink of water.”_ She smiled with her lie, desperately hoping that would appease the woman beside her.

 _“You know, you’re a terrible liar… have I told you that?”_  Lana’s voice was soft, laced with laziness as she slowly stirred awake.

An'ko kept her gaze firmly to the floor, almost afraid to turn around. She knew if she did, she’d shatter into pieces. Maybe it was pride or an underlying fear of baring her soul to someone that kept her from fully depending on the ones close to her.

Cocking her head to the side, An'ko kept up her act, _“I.. don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve been told I can be quite convincing.”_

Lana had been silent for a long moment before her hold on An'ko loosened,  _“You know… you don’t have to put on an act for me. I know the burden you carry and I don’t take it lightly.”_  Lana pushed herself to sit up, sliding the covers off herself and moved closed to her lover. “ _I’m here for you… Whatever you need.”_ Reaching over, she gently placed her hand over An'ko’s hand and furrowed her brows.

_“You’re trembling…”_

An'ko felt a lump in her throat and she let out a dry chuckle, _“Pathetic right…? One silly nightmare and I’m shaking like a baby.”_  Tears began brim her eyes again,  _“Valkorian is taunting me. He’s pulling my strings like a puppet…. and there’s not a fucking thing I can do to stop it. What kind of leader am I Lana? It’s so- so ridiculous!”_  she pulled away from Lana, standing up and throwing her arms up into the air and laughed.

 _“I am more powerful than I have ever been in my life, and I still feel like that helpless little slave that couldn’t do a fucking thing to save the people I cared about.”_  The tears streamed down her cheeks as she laughed in anguish.  _ **“Nothing has changed!”**_  Her face twisted into a sorrowful rage as she whirled around, shooting a surge of static electricity at the wall before dropping to her hands and knees.

Lowering her head, she sobbed and shakily whispered. _“…I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”_

The moment An'ko sunk to her knees, Lana was off the bed and by her side. Kneeling down, She wrapped her arms around her broken lover and held her close. The commander didn’t fight the motion.  She buried her face against Lana’s shoulder and cried with no restraint. All of her emotions- everything she kept buried down, poured from her. The fear, the rage, the sadness; it was all finally out in the open.

It burned Lana to her very core to see how Valkorian tore An'ko apart from the inside out. It’s what she feared he’d do to her on Ziost.  

 _“I swear… I will do whatever it takes to free you from his influence..”_  Her voice was low and promising as she held her lover tighter. Taking a breath, Lana let go of her anger for the moment and focused on the light. Using her energy, she focused on the happy memories they had shared together and hoped that it was enough to bring comfort to An'ko.

The sorrow slowly melted away in the warmth of Lana’s presence and An'ko found herself slowly calming down. She chuckled lightly and shook her head,  _“How in the world do you do that? You could tame a raging beast with that. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think I was in the presence of a Jedi~”_  she teased lightly.

Lana smirked and shook her head, _“Don’t insult me. You can’t have complete darkness without a little bit of light. I aspire to learn all I can with the force.”_  She ran her lightly up and down An'ko’s back. _“Come on… let’s go back to bed.”_

An'ko let out a groan and she buried her face against Lana again, _“But I’m so comfortable here… I don’t want to let go.”_

 _“Who said anything about letting go?”_ Lana slowly leaned forward, keeping one hand on An'ko’s back as the other curled under her legs, picking her up bridal style.

 _“L-Lana put me down I’m heavy.”_  An'ko flushed sheepishly.

 _“Now you’re insulting yourself and my abilities to support you.”_  Lana shook her head with a playful sigh,  _“Do you really not trust me enough?”_

 _“T-That’s not- I didn’t mean it like that-”_  An'ko grew flustered as Lana snickered. She moved towards the bed and gently set An'ko down on the bed first before moving to lay down beside her. Tugging the other closer to her, Lana smiled.

_“I know what you meant. I just like to tease you as revenge for teasing me.”_

_“Oh, but Lana…Revenge is not the Jedi way~”_  An'ko grinned in jest, lightly poking Lana’s side.

“ _I’m so going to get you for that.”_ Leaning over, the blonde placed a gentle kiss on her lover’s lips. 

For the night, they both relished in the much needed light of each other. Their self indulgent haven away from the darkness and despair that haunted them day to day.


End file.
